Surprise
by rgs38
Summary: A little humorous one-shot about the team and Wordy's family. I don't want to give it all away...


Surprise

_I needed a Wordy fix and I've been writing such dark stuff lately that I needed something a little more lighthearted. I still don't own Flashpoint though I'd be willing to take it if someone offered (hint hint). Please Review! I really do listen to suggestions and I'm really looking to perfect things before my next long story. _

Sam felt the hot rays of sun beating down on his back as he laid on a rooftop in the familiar suburban area. He held his binoculars firmly in his hands as he scanned the area.

"Sierra One in position." He said softly into his microphone.

"Copy Sierra One." Greg's voice came over the radio. "Let's do a final check, this has got to be flawless." He stressed before speaking again. "Spike, is the distraction set?"

"Distraction is ready and waiting." Spike said as he crouched in front of the bushes in front of the nondescript home.

"Copy." Greg responded as he moved on. "Entry team?"

"In position." Ed said from just within the hallway.

"Copy. Jules, you guys ready?" Greg asked as he heard her moving over the radio.

"90 second Sarge." She said as she moved through the kitchen.

"Copy." He turned to Wordy by his side. "Make the call." He said as he placed the phone in Wordy's hands.

"Hey, how are things coming along?" He asked with a smile and a calm voice. "Great, I'll see you in a few minutes then." He hung up the phone before speaking into the microphone. "We've got about two minutes. Sam, watch the East corner, that's the most likely route." He looked at Greg before nodding. The radios were silent for a few minutes until Sam spoke.

"I have a visual. Approaching from the East. You've got 40 seconds Spike." He stayed still on the rooftop as he followed the green van's approach down the road. "20 seconds." As the van pulled into the driveway Spike nodded to the small girl next to him, the signal for 'the distraction' to deploy.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Danielle ran to her mother and gave her a hug simultaneously taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"The distraction is deployed and is moving to your position Ed." Spike whispered as he ducked behind the bushes.

"Copy." Ed replied as he took his spot in the coat closet and tapped Ally's shoulder and smiled.

"Mommy!" She yelled as she ran and grabbed her mother's other hand. The two girls pulled Shelly into the living room, decorated with streamers and balloons. Jules and Claire entered the room from the kitchen with a cake in their hands.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled as Spike and Ed joined them in the living room. Shelly stood for a moment with a smile as Wordy approached her and gave her a kiss.

"You guys," She said as she shook her head with a smile.

"Happy birthday honey." Wordy said sincerely as he stepped back and held her hands. "You always said you wanted a surprise party." He motioned with his arms as the girls all came and gave their mother a hug. She nodded.

"You almost pulled it off too." She said with a sneaky smile.

"What?" Ed said shocked that one of his plans had failed. "Who snitched?" He said as his gaze first went to Spike.

"No one let anything slip." She smiled as Sam ran into the room.

"Happy birthday!" He yelled enthusiastically before realizing that he'd missed the moment.

"No, no one talked. But Sam," She started before looking at his already dejected face. "should find a more subtle perch if you were really planning on surprising me."

"Ouch." Sam said as he threw his head back and avoided Ed's angry glares. The rest of the team cracked up as Shelly walked over and gave him a hug.

"I hate to interrupt this moment but I've got groceries in the car..." Before she could continue, Ed's voice rang out.

"Team One." His commanding voice filled the room. "You heard the birthday girl, let's move, move." He walked over to Sam and yelled in his ear as the team, minus Wordy, filed out the door and to the mini van.

"Happy birthday honey." He said as he kissed her again and saw Danielle and Ally sneaking towards the cake. "Not yet girls," He said in a cautionary tone. "Uncle Spike already called dibs on the first piece," He said with a smile as Spike returned to the house, pulling leaves out of his hair.

"I was crouched in a bush for an hour," He said as he put the bag of groceries on the counter in the kitchen. "so can we cut this cake already." He said impatiently as he joined the girls in their staring contest with the frosting.

"Alright, alright." Wordy said as the rest of the team filed in.

"Thank you guys." Shelly said as Wordy handed her a knife. "This is really nice." She said as she looked around at them.

"You're welcome, cut the cake." Spike said impatiently as Ed slapped the back of his head. They laughed as Shelly cut the cake and solaced in the company; her husband's team but by default her extended family.

_I had that idea for a long time, I don't know why, it just kind of came to me one day last week (while on the pain meds or course). Hope you guys liked it and I hope you guys review. I'm on a roll this week. I'm debating between two longer stories; I've had one in my idea for a long time and the other is new but I don't know which one I want to do first! I'll see what happens. _


End file.
